marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger Things: Chronicles
Stranger Things: Chronicles is a Television format series inspired by a crossover Idea by Fan-Fic writer Shroob12. It is a crossover of Snake Eyes, Stranger Things, Ninjago, TMNT, The Marvel Cinematic Universe, Batman, Teen Titans and Karate Kid with some extra characters all blended into one Universe which is a fan-made version of the MCU which is the modern world. The series is distributed by Pathe. Episodes Season 1 Cast of Season 1 (The Cast of Season 1 appears throughout the series after season 1) = Protagonists = * Henry Byers/Snake Eyes - Gavin Casalegno * Will Byers - Noah Schnapp * Ivana Davis - Isabella Moner * Miles Morales/Iron Spider - Jayden Smith * Kim Arashikage/Jynx - Piper Curda (minor role, major role in Season 2 and furthermore) * Mike Wheeler - Finn Wolfhard * Eleven - Millie Bobby Brown * Dustin Henderson - Gaten Matarazzo * Lucas Senclair - Caleb McLaughlin = Allies = * Kai Masamoto/Red Ninja - Milo Manheim * Jay Walker/Blue Ninja - Maxwell Records * Cole Mahndi/Black Ninja - Karan Brar * Zane Julian/White Ninja - Asa Butterfield * Lloyd Garmadon - Jacob Tremblay * Leonardo - Pete Ploszek (voice) * Donnatello - Jeremy Howard (voice) * Raphael - Alan Ritchson (voice) * Michelangelo - Noah Fisher (voice) * Damian Wayne - Cel-Xievionze Navarro * Daniel LaRusso Jr. - Isaac Hempstead Wright * Edward Elric - Booboo Stewart * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr. * Steve Rogers/Captain America - Chris Evans * Thor - Chris Hemsworth * Bruce Banner/Hulk - Edward Ruffalo * Peter Parker/Spiderman - Tom Holland * Bruce Wayne/Batman - Christian Bale * Logan/Wolverine -Hugh Jackman * Jefferson Davis - Ice Cube * Rio Morales - Sofía Vergara * Nick Fury - Samuel Jackson * Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Jeremy Renner * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Scarlett Johansson * Ronin - Taylor Kitsch = Other Characters = * Joyce Byers - Winona Ryder * Sheriff Jim Hopper - David Haurbor * Karen Wheeler - Cara Buono * Ted Wheeler - Joe Chrest * Nancy Wheeler - Natalia Dyer * Scott Clarke - Randy Havens * Truant Officer - Aziz Ansari * Steve Harrington - Joe Keery * Tommy H - Chester Rushing * Carol - Chelsea Talmadge * Nicole - Glennellen Anderson * Phill Callahan - John Reynolds * Calvin Powell - Rob Morgan = Villains = * Loki - Tom Hiddleston * Johnathan Schmit/Red Skull - Hugo Weaving * Oda Rudolph/Lord Garmadon - Antonio Banderas * Oroku Saki/The Shredder - Tohoru Masamune * Dr. Hiroto Minyak - Ben Kingsley * Aaron Davis/Prowler - Donald Glover * Jonathan Byers/Mr. E - Charlie Heaton * Bart Chavez/Killow - Ronald Perlman * Ariana Satarapi/Ultra Violet - Ivana Baquero * Ivan Vanko/Whiplash - Mickey Rourke * Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady - Andre Pushkin (Voice) * Anton Zeck/Bebop - Kevin Hart (Voice) * Eddie Brock/Venom - Ross Lynch (Minor Role, major role in Season 2) * Victor Creed/Sabertooth - Tyler Mane * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Sebastian Stan * Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger - Jeff Briggs * Oroku Karai - Erika Sawajiri * Taskmeaster - Ben Afleck * Jason Garmadon - Aaron Stanford * Kaira Garmadon - Zang Meng * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Manu Bennett * Abu Akahbar/Bane - Tom Hardy * Terra - Amandla Stenberg * Ravager/Rose Wilson - Roshni Walia * Red X - Scott Adkins * Kali Prasad - Linnea Berthelsen * Axel - James Landry Hébert * Funshine - Kai Greene * Mick - Gabrielle Maiden * Dottie - Aaron Jacoby-Heron * John Kreese - Martin Kove * Eli Moskowitz - Jacob Bertrand * Demetri - Gianni Deceanzo * Hun - Toshishiro Obata * Angel Bridge - Jessica Alba * William Stryker Jr. - Brian Cox * Adrian Toombs - Leo Howard * Luke Cunningham - Tom Felton * Chopper Maroon/Billy Hargrove - Dacre Montgomery * Connie Frazier - Catherine Dyer * Superintendant of the Roane County School District - Hugh Bonneville * The Other - Alexis Denisof * Thanos - Josh Brolin (minor role, will play major role later in series) Season 2 Cast and Characters that first appear in season 2 = Allies = * Kara Osborne - Madison Hu * Max Mayfield - Sadie Sink * Sonya A. Blade - Olivia Munn * Robin Buckley - Maya Hawke * Steve Harrington's cronies - Mateo Arias, Wyatt Oleff & Ellis Hollins * Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Jason Momoa * Mera - Amber Heard = Others = * Harry Osborne - Tom Cruise * Tula Osborne (nee Marius) - Lucy Liu * Tara Lotus Osborne - Brenda Song * Lex Luthor - Michael Rosenbaum * Lana Luthor (nee Lang) - Kristin Kreuk * Lena Luthor - Anna Cathcart * Mercy Graves - Tao Okamoto * Susan Hargrove - Jennifer Marshall * Neil Hargrove - Will Chase * Whitney Fordman - Eric Johnson * Jasmine Pahlavah - Gracy Goswami * Heather Holloway - Francesca Reale * Tom Holloway - Michael Park * Janet Holloway - Holly Morris * Bruce Lowe - Jake Busey = Villains = * Norman Osborne/Green Goblin - Willem Dafoe * Carlton Drake - Riz Ahmed * Carl Mach/Fage - Arben Bajraktaraj * Trevor Cole/Riot - James Marsden * Raman Hermendez/Lasher - Logan Lerman * Donna Diego/Scream - Sarah Shahi * Leslie Greshira/Agony - Naomi Scott * Eddie Brock/Venom - Ross Lynch (Major Role) * Karl "Kelitus" Kassidy/Carnage - Zhenwei Wang * Lionel Luthor - John Glover * Tess Mercer - Cassidy Freeman * Justin Hammer - Sam Rockwell * Shang Tsung - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * David Kane/Black Manta - Djimon Hounsou * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone - Will Smith * Joseph/Hammerhead - Harrison Ford * Kano - Tobias Kebbell * Kabal - Laurence Fishburne * Kira - Cote de Pablo * Jarek - Joseph Gordon Levett * Kobra - Varun Sharma * Madame Masque - Selena Gomez * Tremor - Amandeep Singh * Tasia - Nazanin Boniadi * Raza - Faran Tahir * Abu Bakaar''' - '''Sayed Badreya * Ahmed - Ahmed Ahmed * Omar - Fahim Fazli * Orm Marius - Patrick Wilson * Nereus - Dolph Lundgren * Murk - Ludi Lin Season 3